Family
by TheFawningCow
Summary: Carlisle Cullen and Rosalie Hale were hunting. They didn't know they would find two new members of their family, let alone the fact that they were human babies. They certainly didn't expect for them to be in the middle of the Wizarding World War.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I know I shouldn't be writing **_**another**_** story, when I haven't finished any of my others, but I couldn't help it.**

**Lately, I've really enjoyed stories where Alice Cullen and Harry Potter are in love, so I'm writing one! No Jasper. I love him, but it just wouldn't work.**

James Potter grinned to himself as he watched his best friend, Sirius Black, cooing at his precious daughter, Mary Alice Lily Black, while trying to hold his struggling godson, Harry James Potter. Lily Potter, James's beautiful wife, was giggling at Sirius's facial expression.

"Need any help there, mate?" James called to him, but Sirius shook his head stubbornly, continuing to try hold Harry still. After a while, though, he finally gave up, putting the baby on the floor.

"You're a much nicer baby," Sirius cooed to Mary Alice, who everyone called Alice. She grinned up at him, then proceeded to whack him in the nose. "Ugh!" He cried, dramatically, pretending to be greatly injured. He even started to fake cry.

Alice stared at him for a few seconds, before she gasped, overcome with guilt at the fact that she had hurt her father. "Ali kiss better!" She said, pulling Sirius down to her level, kissing his nose. Once she was done, she laid back on the couch she was sitting on, looking proud. Sirius chuckled, patting her on the head.

Harry climbed onto the couch, and hugged Alice. "My Ali," he said to Sirius, who grinned.

"I don't know, she's a pretty cute baby. I might just have take her away from you forever, so I'd get her all to myself." The dog animagus said. Alice nodded in agreement when he said she was cute, which made Lily and James laugh.

"Pafoo! No!" Harry giggled, taking his best friend's hand leading her out of the room, with Sirius hot on their little heels.

Lily watched them leave with sad eyes, and sighed. "Why did it have to be Harry?" She murmured, and James walked over to her, sitting down, putting his arm around her.

"I know," he sighed. Lily sniffled and smiled when she heard her goddaughter giggling like a loon. Alice was truly a daughter to her, since her real mother had vanished out of thin air, leaving Sirius to take care of the child he didn't even know he had. Harry was quite taken with her, always trying to protect the small girl. He treated her like a porcelain doll. It was rather adorable, and Lily had already planned a wedding. Even though it was quite possible that Harry wouldn't even be alive next year.

That thought made her choke back a sob, she had to be strong for her babies and couldn't cry. It would be fine, Peter wouldn't betray them. She closed her eyes and snuggled into James.

"Are you sure you can take care of her?" Sirius asked, walking back into the room, carrying Alice closely to his chest. James laughed and assured him that the little baby would be perfectly fine in their care. They knew Alice like the back of their hands, and would know her every need.

"C'mon Padfoot," Lily said. "It's Halloween, and you should get out more. I remember when you used to be a player." She narrowed her eyes at him. Now, it would look like he had never had a girlfriend. Not that he was ugly, it was just that it he spent all his time with Alice, and when he was away from her, he would get very stressed. Back in their Hogwarts days, though, he had probably snogged every girl in the castle, excluding the first, and second years, and Lily.

Sirius looked nervous, as he always did when he left his daughter. He truly was an amazing father, Lily mused. Every conversation he had would always lead to his baby, and when he would talk about her, he would look generally happier. He loved her a lot.

"Where goin'?" Alice asked curiously, and Sirius immediately devoted all of his attention to her. He smiled at her.

"Your dada is going visit uncle Moony and they are going to...," Lily didn't finish the sentence because Alice's expression went from happy to horrified in a second.

"No, Dada stay here, somtin' bad gonna happe'," the child said and Sirius looked even more worried. Alice would always say that something was going to happen, and it usually did.

"Baby, what is going to happen?" He asked, and Alice shrugged. All she knew was that it was bad and it was going to happen tonight.

"Somtin' bad gonna happe'," she repeated. Sirius looked like he was having second thoughts on going out and leaving Alice, but Lily stopped him before he could voice it.

"Sirius," she said. "Alice is a one year old baby. She thinks it's bad when you steal her cookie. She'll be fine! Besides, there is nothing we can't handle. She's practically my daughter, we wouldn't let anything happen to her." James nodded, agreeing.

Sirius sighed. "You're right. She'll be fine, what can possibly happen?" Lily thought of Voldemort, but quickly shook her head, getting rid of the thought.

"Bye Padfoot," James said, as Lily pushed the worried father out of the house. Alice started crying for him to come back, and he tried to run back in, but Lily already closed the door.

"C'mon Lils, _please_!" Sirius shouted through the door, but she ignored him and picked up the crying baby. "I remember when he was laid back," she muttered and James snickered, as Harry wobbled back into the room.

Carlisle Cullen was hunting with his lovely daughter Rosalie Hale. Of course, they weren't actually related, but he thought of her as that, so really that was all that mattered. They were vampires, born in different times. As was all of his family members, but it wasn't as if they cared, they were as close as can be.

It was ironic that they were hunting on Halloween, and usually they would avoid this day, but they were so desperately thirsty, they had to go tonight.

"Do you hear that?" Rosalie said, standing perfectly still. To a human she would look normal, except for not moving. But he could tell that something was bothering her a lot. Carlisle listened closely for any noise that would make his daughter this alert. He finally did hear it, and it wasn't pleasant. It was a woman screeching her heart out miles away, as if her life depended on it.

"NOT HARRY, NOT ALICE! NOT MY BABIES! PLEASE! TAKE ME INSTEAD! LEAVE MY BABIES, KILL ME! PLEASE!"

Carlisle stiffened, that sounded bad. That sounded like murder. He wasn't sure if they should get in the middle of it, but his heart ached at the thought of anyone in pain. Plus, there were children involved.

Rosalie pleaded with her eyes. He knew she loved children, and the thought of any baby getting hurt would ruin her. It would be stuck in her mind forever. She would think that she could have saved them.

Suddenly a loud explosion filled the air, and both vampires widened their eyes, scared for the outcome. They listened for any other sign that the screaming woman and her children were alive, but all they heard was silence.

Rosalie shot off like a rocket, toward where she heard it all, Carlisle close behind her. When they got to where they presumed was the area of the crime, they looked around for any clue as to what happened. Finally, Carlisle searched further deep into the village they were at, and saw a house. It was completely wrecked, and he knew this is where it had happened.

He called Rosalie, and together they went into the house. Rosalie gasped, right near the staircase was a dead body. It was a man, with dark hair and pale skin, glasses thrown to the floor a few inches away. He looked like he was sleeping, no injuries whatsoever, the only reason they knew he wasn't among the living was that they couldn't hear a heartbeat.

Rosalie sniffed, and Carlisle gazed down sadly. "Let's check upstairs, I hear breathing," she whispered, and he agreed. There was someone definitely living in this house, maybe even two. What if it were the murderers?

They slowly stepped to the second floor, where they gasped again. The door to a room was open, and inside they could see another dead body. This time a woman, with auburn hair, and emerald green eyes that had faded. She was laying by a crib, and inside were two very alive babies, one female, one male. The boy had the same colour hair as the dead man, and the eyes from the woman. On his forehead was a very red scar, shaped as a lightning bolt. The girl had grey eyes, and black hair. She seemed very petite, almost like a baby fairy. The boy seemed to be sitting in front of her, as if protecting her from the vampires.

"Hi," the girl chirped, waving. Then she put her finger to her lips in a shhhh gesture. "Wily sweepin', shhhhushhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," the baby said. The boy, however, continued to glare at them.

Rosalie chocked a little and turned to Carlisle. "We can't leave them here," she declared. "We have to take them with us. Please Carlisle."

He glanced at the infants, and back at Rosalie. Usually he would argue, saying they were far too dangerous. But it seemed, the babies were already in danger, if he was correct. Besides, Esme has always wanted to take care of a baby as her own. Could he really deny her the right to being a mother of her own baby? Sure, they had Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper, but it wasn't quite the same.

"We'll take them for the night." He sighed, and Rosalie rushed over to the crib.

"No! Hawy pwotec' Ali!" The boy shouted, and launched himself at the girl, hugging her tightly. The girl giggled.

Rosalie sighed and looked at Carlisle, they didn't know what happened. They didn't even know that the woman was dead.

After thirty minutes of coaxing the children out of the crib, Carlisle and Rosalie ran out of the house, each with a child in their arms.

When they had finally reached home, the children were half asleep, but had some kick left in them. The girl kept asking for her father, which broke Carlisle's heart, and the boy kept yelling at Rosalie, saying that he needed to protect Ali.

Obviously, all the vampires heard the racket and came outside. Everyone looked shocked, and Esme started to walk toward them until she was facing Carlisle. She kneeled down, and smiled at the girl.

"What's your name, sweatheart?" She asked, smiling. The girl- Ali- gazed up at her in awe.

"Mawy Awice Wily Bwack," she mumbled. "Bu' everywon call meh Awice. You pwetty. Jus' like oder gurl" She pointed at Rosalie who beamed. She seemed to have calmed the boy down, who stared at Alice.

"Dats Hawy," Alice said, pointing at him. Harry whined, wanting to be closer to Alice.

"Explain," Edward demanded, and Carlisle sighed. Together, the family walked into the house. As they sat down on the chairs in their dining room, they let Harry sit beside Alice.

"Hawy miss Ali," he said to her. He hugged her, leaned back onto the chair, and fell asleep.

Everyone looked at Alice, waiting for her to do the same, but she didn't.

"Alice," Esme said, kindly. "Why don't you go to sleep, like Harry."

"Can't, Dada always put meh to bed, an' he not here yet, so not meh bed time," Alice yawned, looking tired. Esme looked like she could cry.

"Do you know where your dada is?"

"Uncle Mooey's! Meh said stay, bu' Wily made him go. Somtin' bad happe'd, an' meh tol' him dat, but he go anyway. He gonna come, an' put meh to bed lader."

"Why don't you surprise him? He would probably be very happy if you were asleep by the time he got home, don't you think?" This was obviously the right thing to say as Alice nodded enthusiastically. She cuddled up to Harry, and eventually her breathing evened out.

Carlisle and Rosalie looked up to the expectant faces of their faces, they sighed and started explain everything.

Once they were done, Esme looked determined. "We're keeping them," she declared. "They need a family, and right now we're the only ones they have."

Everyone agreed except for Edward. "We can't," he argued. "They would be in serious danger. I don't know about you, but hurting two babies is not on my To-Do list." But everyone else was decided, if they can handle school, they can handle everything.

Esme grinned, she had two new members of her family, and she would treat them with love. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello... Sorry it's been a few months, but I'm back! And I won't do it again!**

** Anyway, I'd just wanted to thank those reviewers who had pointed out my mistakes, I probably wouldn't have noticed on my own. You are a bunch of dolls!**

** I've decided to keep Jasper in the story, so ignore my previous statements on the subject. Let's just say that he was on a different hunting trip than Carlisle and Rose, last chapter. And, when you think about it, Harry and Alice will be growing up together, like siblings. It would be quite weird if they developed a romantic relationship, so I got another love interest for Harry, and I think we all know who Alice will end up with. (Jasper)**

** On with the story!**

It had been three days since the Cullen's had found Alice and Harry, and everything was magical. Simply perfect. Esme couldn't have asked for a greater family.

But, the only setback was that Alice and Harry both kept asking for their parents.

Now, it was obvious that Harry's mother and father were dead, but Alice's father was still alive. Esme did want to reunite them, but deep inside her, she was scared that he would take the babies away. They had become such a huge part of their family already, and I they were gone, everyone would be devastated.

"I say that we try and find Alice's father," Edward said, after Rosalie had finally gotten the infants to sleep. Alice had been rambling on and on about her father, saying that "he's gonna come an' find meh", every chance she got.

Esme was a bit jealous, but she knew that the man must be distraught over his missing daughter, and it would be monstrous to push aside his feelings just to make herself happy.

"I agree," Esme said, already feeling upset. "It's our duty."

"Wait," Rosalie interrupted. "We finally got a chance to raise children; our dream! And we are just going to throw it away? I won't stand for it!"

"Stop being so selfish, Rosalie," Edward snapped. Emmett growled protectively before going back to his usual self, and Rose scoffed.

"Children," Carlisle said. "Please, Edward is right." Rosalie looked like she could cry, Esme felt like she could.

"But," Carlisle continued. "We still have the obligation to take care of the babies _until_ we find the father."

"Of course," Rosalie said, immediately. Esme nodded her agreement.

"I still don't know if I can control my thirst," Jasper said miserably. Esme felt for him, either way the situation wasn't comfortable for him. If they kept the babies, then he would have to constantly be in agonising pain, and would have to hunt more frequently. But, if the babies left, he would feel everyone's depression on top of his; he had grown quite attached to Alice in the short time she was here.

"Don't worry, Jasper. We know you won't hurt them," Esme said, warmly. He smiled back at her.

"Well, if you excuse me," Rosalie snapped. "Harry is still awake, I need to get him to bed."

"I'll come," Esme offered, and followed her daughter.

The next few days passed, and Emmett was anxious to finally get some alone time with the kids. So far, everyone but he and Edward had babysat them.

The rest of Emmett's family were going on a hunting trip, Emmett had gone yesterday; there was no need to go now. He bounced excitedly in his seat, and grinned at his mate who was telling him what he was expected to do.

"Lastly," Rosalie took a deep breath. "You're so much stronger them, don't crush them to death."

"Yes, sir, yes sir," Emmett saluted her. Rosalie just glared. He grinned at her, and swooped up to give her a kiss, she cracked a smile.

Once everyone was gone, Emmett giggled masculine-like. Walking into the kitchen, he dodged a piece of potato flying at him.

He looked at Harry, who was laughing his little face off, then to Alice who was grinning manically.

"Hey, you little squirt!" Emmett laughed, tickling the little girl's stomach.

"And Harry! Don't just sit there and be a bystander, help me! Alice is being mean!" Emmett pouted, both babies laughed hysterically.

This was going to be easy, Emmett thought. He didn't know why Rosie was making such a big deal.

Emmett quickly cleaned up the food on the floor, and when he looked back he spluttered in surprise.

Harry's plate was floating in mid-air, and it seemed Emmett was the only one shocked at the display.

"Look! Look Emme'! Look at wha' I can do!" Harry cried, clapping his hands in glee.

Alice frowned at her peer, and focused on her own plate, trying to see if she could do it too.

"Harry, little man! Put the plate down!" Emmett hurried over to the baby, who wouldn't obey.

"Hahhahahahahahhaha," Harry laughed, dancing in his chair. "Ali look!"

Instead of congratulating Harry, like the baby boy wanted, she burst into tears.

"Woah!" Emmett said, gaping at Alice.

"I c-c-ca' do it! I-I-It won' work!" She sobbed, and Emmett rushed over.

"It's okay," he tried to sound soothingly, but he felt like Harry could do a better job. He looked, and Harry was still dancing.

Maybe this wasn't as easy as Emmett thought.

Walking through his front door to his shabby apartment, Remus frowned at the owl sitting on his table. It looked like a Hogwarts letter, but he didn't know why Dumbledore would find use of him right now.

His best friends just died, and then the other best friend was thrown in jail for killing the former mentioned best friends. The werewolf was quite depressed.

Remus sat down, fed the owl a treat. And proceeded to open the letter.

_Remus,_

_ Please come and visit me tomorrow evening at 6:00 p.m, we have important proceedings to discuss._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore._

Remuse blinked at the letter in confusion, was this about baby Alice and Harry? Was Albus going to grant Remus guardianship? He didn't know if was fit to raise children, he was a werewolf, and Remus was sure it was against the law to leave children in the care of one.

Looking up, Remus stared at the moving image of Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter. Oh, how he missed those days. Now, he was the only one left of the Mauraders, and it killed him.

Remus would go see what his former headmaster would want, but he prepared himself to deny if Dumbledore asked him to become guardian. He just couldn't do it, Remus was too dangerous.

The next day, at 5:59, he flooed over to Dumbledore's office. The old man greeted him with a smile.

"Ah, Remus," Albus said. "It's been so long."

"It is good to see you too," Remus replied.

"Now, we have important news to discuss." Albus sat down in his chair, Remus sat down as well.

"I'm sure it has to do with the guardianship of Alice Black and Harry Potter, of course," Remus said, accepting the lemon drop Albus offered.

"You are a smart man, Remus. But, there are some difficulties in our way."

"Define _difficulties_."

"It seems, on the night of Lily and James Potter's death, the children had miraculously gone missing," Albus frowned.

"What?" Remus demanded. "They are gone? Do you think they died?"

His god-daughter and best friend's son were both missing. Remus didn't know of he would survive if they were in fact dead. The children were so dear to his heart.

"No, they did not die. The Ministry can still trace them."

"Then why aren't they doing it now?"

"Well, Remus. That's why I asked to come, to help find the children. You see, the Ministry can only track the exact location of children _if_ they are in the country."

"So, you are saying that the babies aren't in England," Remus frowned.

"I'm afraid so," Albus said sadly. "The Ministry can still track them, but only the relative area."

Remus scratched his chin.

"So, the Ministry will track where they are –the country- and we will hunt them down."

"Exactly," Albus nodded. "I thought you would be the one to come with me on our search, you were so close to the Potter's, and the Black girl is your god-daughter. But, if you do not wish to come, I'm sure I can do it by myself."

"I'll do it," Remus interrupted. "I'll help."

"Excellent! But, I'm afraid our trips will have to be quite short, I have to be at Hogwarts most of the time."

"I don't care, Albus," Remus shook his head, and the headmaster clapped.

"We will start tomorrow, then."

That night, Remus had an important job to do. He shivered as he came up to the gates of Azkaban, the dementers were flying but a metre away from him.

"What do you want?" The guard demanded, and Remus took a shaky breath.

"I wish to see Sirius Black," the name now sounded dirty on his lips.

Remus followed the guard pass many cells –maybe even hundreds. Everytime he would look into one, he would gasp at how _horrible_ the inmates looked. He felt pity for them; it was truly Hell to go to Azkaban.

"Remus," a voice croaked from the darkness of the cell he had stopped at. "You came."

"I need to get a few things straight," Remus said coolly.

The cell was silent.

"Your daughter is now missing," Remus said, and Sirius finally came into view. He looked concerned.

"As is Harry. And it's all your fault. You _killed_ Lily and James, you ruined their child's future, including yours!"

"Please, Remus," Sirius pleaded. "I'm innocent! Pettigrew was the one who-"

"Don't even try to blame it on him," Remus bellowed. "You killed him, too. How could you do this? HOW?"

"Remus, it wasn't me!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"I'M NOT," Sirius yelled. "I PROMISE YOU!"

"You've broken too many promises for me to trust you," Remus whispered. "I won't be coming back, this is the last time we will see each other. I just didn't want you to think that we were still _friends_."

Sirius looked broken, Remus didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, there wasn't anything important in his life. Except maybe, the babies.

"Goodbye Sirius," Remus said, voice cracking. "Goodbye forever."

Storming back out to the safety of a near by pup, he snuck into an alley.

Remus broke down sobbing.

Nothing mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry it's been so long! I **_**also**_** noticed that I had made another mistake, in which last chapter I wrote that Harry and Alice weren't in the country. That didn't really make sense as the Cullen's found them in England and it's only been a few days, meaning they couldn't have left to U.S.A yet. Ooops!**

**How about, the Cullen's lived on the other side of the country, and that's why the Ministry can't find their location.**

**Sorry if Dumbledore seem OOC.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter…..**

Days turned into months, months turned into years, and soon it had been five years since the Cullens had found Alice and Harry. As the time had flown by, Harry's magic kept manifesting into a greater power. Alice still hadn't shown any sign of power, but Carlisle was sure that it would come.

By the time they came to U.S.A, Alice had finally stopped asking about her father. It seemed that the child was slowly forgetting him, which was relieving and heartbreaking at the same time.

Carlisle still guilty about keeping the girl from her father. The Cullens had searched and searched, but were unable to find the man. It seemed he disappeared off of the face of the planet.

Rosalie suggested that they give up, delighted with keeping the children, but Esme had promised herself that they would never quit trying, and that it was their duty.

"Hi, daddy," Harry's voice interrupted Carlisle's thoughts. He quickly turned to the child with a smile, and picked Harry up. The boy giggled and snuggled into him.

"What are you doing, daddy?" Harry questioned, looking up at Carlisle with those big green eyes.

"Nothing," Carlisle smiled, walking them both to the kitchen where Esme was cooking the kid's lunch.

"Daddy," Alice grinned, and started bouncing with joy. "Guess what, daddy? Guess what?"

"What, sweetheart?" Carlisle chuckled, setting Harry down. A year after the babies were found, Edward had realized that the funny images in Alice's head were visions. Alice could tell the future. Ever since then, she had delightedly informed the Cullens of every single thing that was going to happen. Edward sometimes got annoyed, but to most it was amusing.

"Mummy is gonna bug Emmey into teachin' us how to ride a bike!"

"That was supposed to be a surprise," Esme smiled fondly at Alice, and Carlisle laughed.

"You can't keep a surprise away from Ali," Harry said seriously, digging into his ham sandwich. Alice nodded with him, and started eating her food too.

"Hi, babies," Rosalie greeted the children, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Rosie!" Harry and Alice said at the same time, giggling. Rosalie kissed both of their heads before sitting next to the little boy. She always had a soft spot for Harry, but no one really knew why.

Carlisle kissed Esme's cheek, and announced he had to go to work. The children waved at him, and Rosalie smiled.

It took a few hundred years, but Carlisle was finally and completely content. He was finally whole again.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore prided himself on being intelligent. Sure, that wasn't very modest to say, but when he had a theory, it was mostly always right. And because he was always right, a majority of witches and wizard's counted on him. He also prided himself that he was able to solve most issues.<p>

And right now, Albus Dumbledore wasn't very proud of himself. It had been five years, since Voldemort had lost his power, and "died." Lily and James Potter dying along with him. Their child, Harry, and Sirius Black's daughter, Alice, had been missing since. Remus had been intensely searching for them, and Albus, when he wasn't busy with Hogwarts, would help.

But, after five whole years, there still wasn't a trace of the children. Albus had started to have doubts, thinking they were dead, but he wouldn't give up until they were found, alive or not. It was difficult, but Albus was sure something was bound to show up.

"Albus," Remus greeted him, walking into the office. "Any news?"

"I'm afraid not, my boy," the headmaster sighed. "We have to keep searching."

"I was thinking," Remus said, leaning forward. "What if –and I know it's highly unlikely –but, what if Alice and Harry were _not _in the U.K. We know that they aren't in the country, or right on the border, but we've looked and found nothing! How about another continent?"

"I was thinking the same thing early," Albus commented. "It's not highly unlikely, it's could very well be that we find them in another continent."  
>"How do we start looking?" Remus demanded, clenching his fists with excitement."<p>

"I know many wizards, Remus," Albus frowned. "But, I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up, this might be another dead end."

"But we have to _try_."

"I'll start calling the different Ministries around the world, you need to start packing. We won't be near home for a while. I will see if I can get someone to relieve me of my Headmaster duties, at the time being."

"Thank you, Albus," Remus smiled, and Dumbledore laughed.

"No need to thank me, my boy," he then brought out a tin of candies. "Lemon drop?"

* * *

><p>Harry Potter loved his family. He loved his mommy, and daddy, and all of his brothers and sisters. He was happy. But sometimes, Harry would get very sad for no reason, and he didn't like being sad. Whenever he would close his eyes, he would see green light, and it scared Harry. The only person who knew was Alice.<p>

"Harry," she called to him in a sing song voice. "Are you sad again?"

"Tell me a vision," Harry demanded, thinking that Ali's visions always made him feel better.

She frowned thinking. Sitting down, Ali looked at Harry through her eyelashes. She didn't look happy anymore.

"I had a vision," Ali recalled. "But it wasn't very nice."

Harry was really glad that Esme had gone to get the groceries, and no one else was home.

"Tell me."

"It was a bad man," Alice whispered. "It was a bad man with yellow hair, and he took us from home. We were big kids! He hurted us Harry! He hurted us when we were big"

"What?" Harry gaped, trying to remember if he knew a man with yellow hair. Daddy, but daddy would never hurt them. Jazzy, but he loved Ali too much to do that.

"I'm scared," Alice admitted, and Harry patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you with my awesome magic," Harry told her, finally starting to not be sad anymore. Bad visions made him better too.

Ali sniffed, and mommy popped into their room.

"I don't know what I was thinking, leaving you two," she said, and Harry gulped thinking that mommy had heard what they were talking about.

"You could've hurt yourself." Mommy picked them up. "No more bad parenting, I promise."

"I love you, mommy," Harry said, and she smiled back.

"I love you, too. I love both of you so much."

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy grinned to himself as he waved his guests goodbye. They finally had a plan, a way to avenge the Dark Lord. He would just need to be patient, for a few more years, and then the world would finally be fixed. The purebloods at the top of the food chain, the muggles at the bottom.<p>

Draco screeched from another room, and Lucius sighed to himself. All would pay off, all would pay off very soon


End file.
